fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Swords of Virtue
The (七兵戈の善, Nana Heika no Zen) is a Holder Magic which allows the user to alter a sword up to seven ways, each representing one of the seven heavenly virtues. The set consists of seven different looking swords that vary in appearance for each user. To start "collecting" them the user must willingly want to use this magic. They will take a plain sword that has not been infused with any magical energy or properties and etch seven tally marks onto it. This sword can never be infused with magic from here on but is the beginning of this magic. For the user to receive a Sword of Virtue they must represent one of the virtues multiple times and of their own free will. For patience to appear they must never kill rashly. Temperance comes when one only kills with respect and absolute need. Chastity stems when one does not defile the dead or kill in the name of love. It cannot be gained with hate in the heart and will weaken when forces themselves to be in a relationship with one they are not meant to be with. Charity comes from righteous devotion with no intent of gaining anything when using a sword. Humility comes when one can admit what they have done or who they have killed has been unjust in the past. Diligence comes from unwavering attention and precise reason for each strike. Kindness is the hardest to obtain as it requires putting a life out of its misery so to speak. The doer must find no pleasure or relief in this act. If at anytime the user goes against what the sword requires, the blade will dull and the sword will feel heavy. Some believe that this makes the swords harder to achieve and maintain since you must keep a pure state of mind. There can be multiple users of each virtue sword; each wielder will have their own sword and each sword will have a different appearance. Some choose for their swords to have a different name beyond the virtue. When a user obtains a sword, they will also obtain a tattoo of the swords name somewhere along their body in ink that corresponds with the swords color. The name appears small but will glow lightly each time the sword is called forth. To properly summon the sword the first time, the wielder places their hand on that tattoo and summons using an incantation that goes as follows: "For the Underworld knows I have forsaken their sin. My deeds have been recorded and I have been marked as such. I call forth the weapon that the Heavens have given, let the souls I have retired rest in eternal peace. I call forth ____ for whom I have carried out my duty. I call it forth, for I am the rightful wielder. ____, come!" Users Trivia * This is based off the seven heavenly virtues * The counterpart of this set is the Seven Swords of Sin